


Helpless

by Pineapple_Woman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AngelicaismaaaadatAlexander, BurrHamiltonduel, CANYOUIMAGINE, Elizaisrightfullydevesated, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hamdies, IMDELETINGTHETEXTSTHATYOUSENTME, TherearedifferntkindsofHelpless, alexisalsoinloooooove, angelicawillneverbesatisfied, elizaisadopted, elizaisaenglishmajor, elizaisinlooooove, elizaisinspiredbyjanefromtheboldtype, elizanandpeggyandangelicashareadorm, everythingiscannon, itsappropriate, mentionsofharrypotterbutitsnotanhpfanfic, modernhelplessau, postreynoldspamphlet, sisterlylove, theresalotofcrying, theyreatcollege, yesthereislowkeylams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Woman/pseuds/Pineapple_Woman
Summary: Elizabeth Schuyler hasn't gone on a date before. Ever. (Except if you count that one time in eighth grade, but her sisters don't). She also isn't the kind of girl who develops crushes easily. That all changes when she meets Alexander Hamilton, a law student at Columbia University.Eliza Hamilton didn't think that she'd ever feel as helpless as she when she met Alexander Hamilton as a senior in college. But when he confesses to his affair with a woman named Maria Reynolds, everything changes.Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton never thought her time with Alexander would run out. But when she wakes up on July 12, that changes.btw, this is my first story, and I suck at summaries. I know this one was terrible, but the writing might be better? So maybe give it a try?





	1. The best kind of Helpless

The cool night breeze whipped Eliza’s face as she stepped outside. As soon as the door closed, the loud music was replaced with the sound of cars from the road. No one else was out here, Eliza realized. Usually, when she went to a party, there would be a couple making out outside, but not here. They just made out inside, and they were so drunk they didn’t care. 

“Eliza?” A voice asked, and she turned around. There was her sister, Angelica, and Peggy standing with her. 

Eliza didn’t argue with her sisters. The only time they’d ever come close was when Angelica spoiled the Harry Potter books for Eliza when they were in second grade. That was it, and it was only a childhood squabble. 

“Angie,” She whispered. “Pegs.” 

“Are you okay?” Peggy asked. She couldn’t see her face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just so loud in there.”

Angelica laughed. “You’re right. But- there’s someone I’d like you to meet, Liza. He’s in my chem class, and I think you’ll like him.”

“Oh yeah? Are you trying to set me up?”

“Maybe?” Angelica laughed, but it was more of a question. 

“So, will you do it, Eliza? You haven’t even gone on a date, and you’re twenty-two,” Peggy pointed out. 

“When I was in eighth grade there was-“

“Doesn’t count. You need to come to meet him. His name’s Alexander, and he’s from the West Indies. He’s studying law.”

“Really?”

“uh huh. So?”

“If you’ll get off my case about this whole dating thing-“

“Deal.”

The three sisters made their way back into the house, and the sound of some rapper instantly met her ears again. She winced. 

“So, where is he?” Eliza asked.

“I’ll go get him. And, Liza?” Angelica looked at her. “Please don’t tell him I’m trying to set you two up.” Eliza rolled her eyes.  
Angelica disappeared into the crowd, and Peggy was left with Eliza. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink, okay?” Peggy said. 

“Okay.” Peggy walked off, and Eliza was left alone. 

“Eliza?” Angelica’s voice asked. 

“What?” She gasped, jumping. 

“Oh, I thought you were having a seizure or something. You were all spaced out- it was weird. Anyways, this is Alexander.”

She looked to Angelica’s side, and her heart exploded. He was very cute. 

“Hi. Sorry about that,” She said and blushed. “My name’s Eliza Schuyler, by the way, but Angelica probably told you that.” Shut up, she told herself.

Alexander was cute, to say the least. His skin was tan, and his dark hair was a tad on the longer side, pulled into a ponytail. He had the prettiest brown eyes- not golden, more black. They reminded her of the sky at night, at the lake house. 

“Hi, Eliza Schuyler. I’m Alexander. Hamilton,” Alexander said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And the same here.”

“I’m gonna go find Peggy- you guys have fun!” Angelica exclaimed, and disappeared. 

“Okay,” Eliza said and watched Angelica disappear.

“So, what’s your major?” Alexander asked. 

“English. I want to be a journalist.”

“That’s really cool. Let me know if you need help with anything, I was an English major so I might be able to help.”

“Was?”

“Yeah, I’m here for my law degree now. But I got my original degree at Princeton.”

“So first Princeton, then Columbia?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Very, uh- prestigious. Where are you from?” Eliza asked.

“St. Croix. And I know what you’re thinking, ‘wow, this guy must be loaded,’ but I swear, I’m not. I’m here because the people in my town were so kind as to pay for my education.”

“That was nice of them.”

“You have no idea,” He murmured. “You see, my mother died when I was twelve, and my father left just two years prior.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay- I mean, my father’s kind of an a-hole. He was always drunk. Plus, he was super abusive to my mom. The only reason she kept him around was that he took care of my brother and me.” 

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Oh, we’re talking so much about me. Tell me about yourself. What’s your favorite color?”

“I don’t know. Maybe blue. Or teal, but light teal, like the color of my nails.” She showed him her hands and then regretted it. They were, for one thing, very chipped, and showing off her stubby fingers was not a good first impression. “Shoot, I just painted those. I can’t believe they’re chipped.”

“That’s too bad,” Alexander agreed. “But- I do see your point. It’s a pretty color.”

"Uh-huh. What's yours?"

"Probably blue too, but more like navy blue. Or green."

"What kind of green?" 

"Dark green. Like, the color of his shirt," Alexander explained, pointing to a guy with an olive green shirt. It wasn't a very pretty color, but... to each their own. 

The two continued to talk about everything- how Alexander had a friend named Lafayette that could hardly speak English, so thank god Alexander spoke French because God knows what they'd do if he didn't. How Snape was NOT a good guy; calling your friend a racial slur and bullying your students just isn't cool, no matter how bullied you were as a kid. How Angelica won at Monopoly every time and wasn't shy about it. How Alexander's father had been a such an awful person, but that one time he taught Alexander to play catch in their 'backyard.' 

Before they knew it, it was midnight. 

"Oh my God," Eliza exclaimed as she looked at her phone. 

TWENTY-FIVE NEW TEXT MESSAGES FROM ANGELICA 

and

SEVEN NEW MISSED CALLS FROM PEGGY

and

TEN NEW MISSED CALLS FROM ANGELICA

"You better call them back. Looks like they really needed you," Alexander laughed. 

"No, really?" She sarcastically said. "One minute," she told him, clicking on REDIAL. 

"Eliza! Peggy and I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past hour- her period started out of nowhere and no one had any pads or anything so we went home. Will you see if Alexander can give you a ride? I promise he's a good driver, and you're safe," Angelica said, talking at breakneck speed. 

"Oh, sure, I'll ask. I could just call an uber though-"

"Trust me, Uber fairs will be way up. Alexander's got a car, go with him. He's not drunk, right."

"He's had, like, soda. I don't think he's drunk."

"Good. Well, bye, sis. Love you."

"Love you too." The call beeped, signaling the end. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. So, did I catch that you needed a ride?"

"Yeah. Is that a big deal? I can always get an Uber, you don't have to-"

"It's no big deal, trust me."

"Oh, thank you so much."

"It's fine. Do you need to be home right now?"

"Nah. Tomorrow's Saturday, I can sleep in," She assured him. Alexander laughed. Eliza's heart, again, picked up its pace. He was so freakin' cute. 

Twenty minutes later, the two decided to head out. The party was dying down, there were only a few people left, and they were all heavily drunk. Neither wanted to hang out with them.

"So, where do you live, again?" He asked. Eliza gave him her address. 

"I have, like, no clue where that is. Will you enter it on maps. Wait- here's my phone," He said and handed it to Eliza. She entered it. 

"I don't think we ever exchanged phone numbers," She remarked. 

"Neither do I. Shall we?" 

"I believe we shall," She laughed and handed Alexander her phone. "Oh, and will you add a picture for your name?" 

"Sure." He took a selfie and added it to the contact.

ES: HI ALEXANDER

AH: HELLO ELIZA

AH: WHY IS THIS ALL CAPS

ES: IDK

Eliza looked at him and silently laughed. "Put your phone down while you drive, Alexander," She laughed, snatching it from him. He sighed and drove off. 

The car ride was over too soon for Eliza's liking. 

"Um, Eliza?" Alexander said, looking at her nervously. 

"Would you, maybe, like to, um, go on a date with me?"

Time froze, but Eliza's heart picked up. 

"Yes, I would," She grinned. "Can I kiss you?"

Alexander didn't answer. He just bent over, to kiss her. 

Eliza's heart exploded, for the umpteenth time that night.


	2. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza finds out about the embezzlement accusations, but the Reynolds Scandal still hasn't come to light. It's Hamliza fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I said this chapter would be a cry-fest? It's not, promise. Just good ol' hamliza fluff. Also, the formatting might be weird, sorry in advance! Enjoy!   
> ONE MORE THING- this was a really fast update, but don't get used to it. My schedule is going to be hit-or-miss.

“And in other news, Secretary Treasury Alexander Hamilton has been accused of embezzlement.” 

“Now, James, this is news, isn’t it?” 

“Yes. Hamilton has always been very dedicated to the government, so this is quite an accusation,” ‘James’ agreed. “The accusations first started late last night by Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson, who claims…” Eliza turned it on mute. 

She picked up her phone, looking to see if Alexander had called her at all. There was a lone text from Angelica. 

AC: Hey, did you see the news? 

EH: Just did. He hasn’t called. Must be busy.

AC: Did he tell you?

EH: He was home late last night, but that wasn’t weird. It’s probably nothing.

AC: K, if you say so. 

AC: Let me know if you need anything.

AC: love you! 

EH: thanks, love you too!

Eliza was left alone to her thoughts, and the news reporters annoying faces. She’d usually be at work at this time of day, but she’d broken into a fever this morning, so she’d stayed home. Alexander probably didn’t know this, even though she’d called him to let him know. (He didn’t answer). 

She decided to call him. The phone rang once, twice, three times, four times… he picked up. 

“Hello, Eliza,” He said. His voice sounded strained and tired. 

“Hey. I saw the news. Are you okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. This will all boil down. Jefferson is just looking for attention.”

“The accusations aren’t true, right?” 

“No, they aren’t. I would never steal from Washington. Never.”

“Okay,” Eliza said, and breathed a sigh of relief. “hey, will you come home early? I know you’re probably really busy, but it seems like I haven’t seen you for days.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” He agreed. “But it might not be till six, or so.”

“That’s fine,” She promised. He usually wasn’t home until much later than that, so it would be a very nice change. “I can have dinner ready. How about Lasagna?”

“That sounds wonderful. I love you, Betsey.”

“I love you too, Alexander. And, while I have your attention, I’m home sick today.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a fever. I’m working from home. It’s weird, because I don’t even feel sick. But I took some advil and it’s definitely gone down.”

“Okay. Drink lots of water.”

“Sure thing, Alexander. Got to go.”

“Okay. Bye, love you.”

“Love you.”

She hung up, and took a deep breath. This was just another case of Jefferson being stupid, why would she even think he would steal. She was worried for nothing. She texted Angelica.

EH: I talked to him, said it’s just Jefferson looking for attention. 

It was another ten minutes before she responded.

AC: Good. 

That was it. 

She got another hour of work done, getting the rough draft to a new piece done. She sent it in to another writer (they often traded to edit), and looked at the time. Four o’clock. 

Since Alexander said he’d be home early, she got started on the lasagna. Or, at least kind of. Her mind kept wandering off to where the accusations had come from. Jefferson may hate Alexander, but he wasn’t stupid. He would never claim something that didn’t have a small basis, he would lose his job otherwise. 

Then again, Alexander practically worshiped his job. And he would never steal. But was it Jefferson or Alexander lying. 

Again, she remembered the lasagna, and got back to work. 

She was finished by five thirty. The lasagna wasn’t, but it was in the oven. She had green beans on the stove, so… there was nothing left to do. 

Amanda, the other writer, still hadn’t gotten back to her, so she watched the news. This time it was the weather, a much better topic.

“Partly sunny skies with a high of eighty-five, except for Thursday, when it’s going to rain.”

She closed her eyes, set on taking a nap. 

“Eliza?” A voice said, shaking her awake. 

“Oh, hey Alexander,” She smiled, and gave him a short kiss on the lips. “How was your day?” 

“Chaotic.” 

“I’ll bet. So… It looks like the lasagna will be done in five minutes. Would you like a glass of wine?” 

“Please,” he agreed. She walked over to the glass, and poured him one. 

“There’s green beans on the stove. I didn’t make any salad, I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect,” he promised. “you’re perfect.” She smiled at him. 

“So… did you talk to Jefferson?”

“I talked to Burr. Apparently they’re helping eachother out. You know, the enemy-of-my-enemy-is-my-friend type thing.”

“Oh. Alexander, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he sighed, and shrugged. The timer beeped to signal the fact the lasagna was done.

“Let’s eat!” She exclaimed, giving them both slices.

“Looks delicious, Betsey,” He told her. 

“Thank you,” She smiled. Her heart picked up it’s pace, just like it always did. 

They ate in silence, with only the sound of their chewing.

“So, what did you do today?” 

“Well,” Eliza started. “When I woke up, I had this crazy headache and a sort of fever, so I took some advil, and called in sick, so I worked from home. I’m writing a story on this new resurant I took Kitty to.” Kitty was Eliza’s youngest sister, who was only ten. Since Eliza often wrote stories on new resturants, (however, she wasn’t a food critic, they were just her favorite to do), she took Kitty on days she didn’t have school. It was a good sister bonding experience. And when Angelica was in town, all five would go together. 

“Aw, Bestsey. I’m sorry. I should’ve stayed home with you.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m feeling much better now.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I can always take tomorrow off-“

“No, no. You’ve got a busy road ahead of you. I can take care of myself, promise.”

“But what about the baby-“

“They will be fine. Besides, we don’t even know if-“

“You could be, and we wouldn’t want anything to-“

“I’ll call my doctor tomorrow, will that make you feel better?”

“Much.” 

“Good.” She looked at Alexander as he ate. She’d already finished, something she was famous for. Eating very fast. It wasn’t a good trait, as it made her get hiccups and was supposedly bad for you.

“So, I might have to go to DC.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. It would only be for a day or two. Would you like to come?”

“If I can get the time off work, then yes.”

He smiled at her, that crooked, beautiful smile that she loved.

“You’re perfect.”

“I beg to differ,” Eliza sighed. 

“mm-hm,” He laughed, and kissed the top of her head. 

They finished dinner in silence, (or, Alexander did). Eliza got to work scooping ice cream, a Tuesday night tradition. 

Eliza piled WAY too much whipped cream, and seven marshino cherries on hers, not that anyone was counting. Alexander ate his plain. 

“I’ll never understand why you don’t put toppings on your ice cream,” She sighed while they ate. 

“It’s because ice cream is sweet enough without toppings, why add any?” 

“Still. Toppings make it better.”

“Do not!”

“Have you ever even tried a marshino cherry?” 

“’Course. They were too sweet. I had to drink, like, three glasses of water to get the taste out.”

Eliza threw a cherry at him (one from the jar, not one of hers. She would never waste her own cherries). 

This was perfect, and Eliza never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Also, any kudos or reviews would be AMAZING!


	3. Phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza receives a phone call from the hospital, about Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's way soon. I know. Don't get used to it. My inspiration is running out. But I'm going to keep trying soooooo... Enjoy!

Chapter three 

 

Eliza slept until noon that day. She didn’t mean to, of course. Philip didn’t have school, and he hadn’t gotten her up yet. It was strange. Angelica was probably watching TV, and maybe Phillip was watching with her. Or maybe he’d made breakfast, he’d taken a recent interest in cooking. 

 

She didn’t really want to get up. She was so tired... but Alexander might be home. 

Well, maybe not, it was Tuesday. He’d be at work, or at lunch with a client. 

 

She wandered into the living room, to see Phillip and Angelica both sitting at the table, eating what looked like grilled cheese. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep in this late,” she apologized. 

 

“It’s okay. I heard you and dad talking late last night,” Philip assured her. 

 

“I know. It’s nothing you two need to worry about... you weren’t worrying, right?”

 

“I couldn’t hear you. Just heard you talking. Everything okay?” 

 

“Everything’s perfect. We were actually talking about something...” she trailed off. “Never mind. Your dad and I will tell you together.”

 

“Uh, so mom?” Angelica started. She’d been quiet. “Aunt Angelica called, said something about dad. I couldn’t understand what she was saying. You might want to call her back.” 

 

“Angelica? But... never mind. Let me eat breakfast, or, rather, lunch, and then I’ll eat.” 

 

She peeled open a banana and looked at her phone. Angelica had called four times. Alexander had called four times, his secretary three, and John twice. It made a total of thirteen new calls. 

 

“Uh, you know what, I’m gonna call them back now.” She looked at Alexander’s MISSED CALLS and clicked. 

 

The phone rang once. “Hello, is this Elizabeth Hamilton?” 

 

“This is she.” 

 

“Elizabeth-“

 

“Eliza.”

 

“Eliza, are you sitting down?”

 

“No, I’m standing.”

 

“Why don’t you sit down.”

She did as she was told. “What’s going on? My sister called me quite a few times, and so did Alexander’s secretary, and my sister's husband.” 

 

“Eliza, your husband is currently in the hospital.”

 

“What?” She gasped, in shock. 

 

“He’s in the hospital. Have you seen the news recently?”

 

“No.” 

 

“There was an attack on Washington. He himself is safe, but your husband, three special service agents, one reporter, and two other congressmen were injured, and one death of a special service.”

 

“Oh.” She swallowed. “Well? Is he okay?”

“Your husband is still being stabilized. He has a collapsed lung and severe internal and external bleeding.”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“His condition is fatal. The doctors won’t give up until it’s over. They still have hope.”

 

“Do I need to come?”

 

“Yes. There are papers for you to sign, and it would be good to come. Just in case.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” 

 

“And Eliza?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m not going to sugar coat it. There’s a good chance he won’t make it. I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you,” was all she said. 

 

Phillip and Angelica looked at her expectantly. 

 

“Get your shoes on and ready to leave. We’re going to the hospital.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“I’ll explain in the car. Phil, get some snacks. Granola bars... there should be some of those muffins your dad likes in the fridge.”

 

“Okay.” He did as she said. Eliza threw on a pair of jeans, bra... shirt... brushed hair and teeth... got a change of clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush, and other needs for all four of them, in a record ten minutes. Philip and Angelica both helped of course, though. 

 

“Alright, let’s go,” she instructed and led them out into the car. 

 

“Mom, what’s happening?” Angelica asked when they were on the road. 

 

“Did you two watch any TV this morning?” 

 

“No. Phil played X box and I read my book.”

 

“There was an attack on Washington. The death toll is at one, but there’s an injured rate of seven. Your father is among them.” 

 

“Wha- what?” Angelica looked astounded. She was a daddy’s girl. Got up early to eat cereal, went on walks in the evening. They were closer than even Philip and Alexander, and that was saying something. 

 

Alexander made time for everyone. He spent lots of time at work, but he still made time for his family. No working on weekends, unless he’s on a trip. In which case they went together. After the Reynolds Scandal, he was always home before seven and never went to work before seven. He helped his kids with homework and took Eliza on dates. 

 

He was perfect for her. She was perfect for him. Both of their kids were perfect. Everything was perfect.

But that was then. That wasn’t her reality now. Right now, her reality was that her husband was shot and in the hospital. 

“So is he okay?” Angelica asked. “Mom? Is dad okay?”

“Hopefully. All I know is that the lady that called us said to come right away. So that’s where we’re going.” 

Phillip was silent. 

They arrived at the hospital. There were white halls, doctors in white coats, and the smell of acid. 

“You know, both of you kids were born here,” Eliza said as they stepped in the elevator. “Your father was so funny. He called Peggy right away, at the first contraction for you, Angelica, and then he drove like a madman. It was hilarious.” She smiled at the memory. “And for you, Phillip, he was so scared that he sat in the living room, while I got ready. Then I think he felt bad, so he refused to leave my side afterward.”

It was obvious to her- and probably Phillip and Angelica, that she was trying not to panic. Bringing back happy memories was just how she did that.

In a crisis, Eliza was the person to listen to. She didn’t panic, only took care of things. Likely, the reason she was so calm was that the reality hadn’t hit her yet. She hadn’t accepted that this was a big deal. So she forced herself to think about other things, take care of the problem. 

“Name?” Someone asked as they stepped up to the desk. She had dark hair, pulled into a ponytail, and was a bit on the bigger side, but with kind eyes. 

“Elizabeth Hamilton- but we’re here for Alexander Hamilton.”

“Oh- I’m sorry, miss. He’s on the next floor. You’d better hurry.”

“Why?”

“Just go.” 

They climbed back into the elevator. It was only a second before the doors opened again. They made their way to the desk, again. 

“Name?” He asked. This man was older, probably fifty or sixty. He was gray, with a weird hairline.

“The Hamiltons. Alexander Hamilton.”

“He’s in room seven-oh-two.”

“Thank you,” She said, and took Phillip and Angelica by the hands, leading them to his room. She knocked twice. 

“Hello?” She called. 

“Come in,” A voice said. She recognized it as Angelica’s. 

“Angelica!” She whispered, giving her sister a hug. “Is he okay?”

“They’ve put him in a medical coma, but he’s probably gonna wake soon.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why were you called before me?”

“I wasn’t, actually. His secretary knew to call me. She said she tried to call you several times first, but you didn’t answer.”

“I was asleep,” She admitted.

“Tired because of…” She trailed off.

“Yeah, I think so. We still haven’t told Phil or Angelica yet, though.”

“Tell us what?” Angelica- the second- asked. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Eliza promised. “I brought some clothes and other things for Alexander, but I don’t know if-“

“Where are they? I’ll go get them,” She offered. 

“In my car. It’s on the third floor, right where the doors let out. Here are my keys.” 

“Oh, hello ladies,” a nurse said, walking into Alexander’s room. “And gentlemen,” she added, looking at Philip and Alexander. “How are you doing?” She asked Alexander. 

“Is he going to wake up?” Angelica asked. 

 

“Actually, that’s what I came to talk to you about. The doctors have been talking and- he’s either going to have to hurry up and get better, or risk dying.” She took an empty bag off the table. “Eliza, you are his wife?” 

“Yes.”

“Will you follow me please?” She asked. “There are several papers you need to sign, essentially giving doctors permission to perform a risky surgery. However, it has a good chance to save his life as well.”

“What surgery is it?” She asked. 

“They want to revive the collapsed lung. They were able to partly do it in the emergency room, but to fully perform it, they need to perform this surgery.”

“What are the odds of his survival?”

“Fifty-fifty.”

Something in Eliza screamed to say no. To say she loved her husband too much to risk his life like that. But the other part of her said he needed this. That it would save his life.

She said okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I know it's way cliffy. But I'm sorry. (That I'm not sorry).   
> By the way, if you're confused about Phillip's/Angelica's ages, here is a timeline:
> 
> 2008- Eliza and Ham meet  
> 2008- They get married  
> 2009- Reynolds Pamphlet is released  
> 2010- Phillip is born  
> 2012- Angelica is born  
> 2022- Attack on Washington/Alexander is put in the hospital  
> 2022- (something big is going to happen here, but I'm not telling what it is). If you think you know what it is, put it in a review!
> 
> Kudos and reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! I really hope you liked this! It's my first story, so it might not be that good. (It's not my first fanfic, but it's my first on A3). The next chapter is going to take place right after the release of the Reynolds Pamphlet, so I'll rotate between the three! Also, my schedule is super busy, but I'm going to try to update every other weekend (when I'm at my mom's since my computer is there).


End file.
